Vacation
by caz1969
Summary: A response to the challenge on the grissomsaraforeverlovewiki


**This is a response to the challenge on the grissomsaraforeverlovewiki**

**Write a fan fic for GSR!  
Here are your prompts:  
Travel  
Romance  
Chocolate  
Cowboys  
Bath**

**Vacation **

Grissom and Sara had arranged a vacation so that no one knew where they had booked, and also so that no one knew they would be going together, Grissom put in for time off to attend a conference while Sara was going to see her brother in San Francisco, but they had both booked to go to a cabin in Death Valley.

Well that's what Sara had thought they would be doing for six days.

Grissom drove as Sara looked at the map, Grissom had told her they didn't need the map as he knew the way as they had gone last year, Sara reminded him that he did take a wrong turning and they drove ten miles before they, no Sara had noticed, Grissom told Sara that he was too busy watching her and couldn't keep his mind on the road.

"Keep your eyes on the road Gil", Sara said for the tenth time during the trip,

Grissom laughed and said, "You distract me honey",

"Well let me drive", Sara said as she put the map on her lap,

"No I will drive, we want to get there in one piece", he said smiling but keeping his eyes on the road,

Sara picked up the map and smirked saying nothing.

A few minutes later they stopped at a small diner, "Coffee", Grissom said to Sara as he turned off the engine.

Sara smiled, "You can read my mind", she said getting out the car,

Grissom smiled, "Well if you can read my mind it wouldn't be coffee we would be going to do", Grissom said as he walked round the car and put his arms around Sara's shoulders.

Sara looked at him and smirked, "I don't think they do rooms here, so it's coffee for now", She said as they walked towards the diner.

_It felt good walking with his arms around me, we can't do that when out at home encase we are spotted by anyone at work_, Sara thought as Grissom held the door opened for her, Sara smiled and they both walked in and over to a vacant table, Grissom sat down as Sara went to the ladies.

Over in the corner was a crowd of men all dressed as **cowboys**, Sara smiled as she walked passed them on the way to the ladies, one cowboy took his hat off as she passed by. When Sara came out of the ladies the cowboys were dancing and one took Sara's arm and twirled her round, as he let go of her arm to let her go he said , Thank you mam", Sara smiled and nodded to the man.

The waitress came over and they ordered coffees; "sorry about that they have been singing and dancing in here for about an hour", the waitress said,

Sara laughed, "No problem they look as if they are having a good time. The waitress left to get the coffees.

Sara looked into Grissom's eyes, as he took his phone from his pocket and looked at it, then as he put it back in his pocket Sara asked, "Expecting a call?",

Grissom looked at Sara, "No just making sure it was on" he replied,

The waitress brought the coffees over to the table and they both sat looking out the window, Grissom turned and watched Sara as she looked out the window and smiled, "It's good to get away together", he said as Sara turned to look at him, "Yes it is, no one knows us and we can kiss each other without looking over our shoulders", Sara said as she leaned over and kissed Grissom.

As Sara sat back Grissom took her hand and lifted it to his mouth and kissed it, "Yes it's good ", he said,

As they left the diner Sara bought herself a bar of chocolate, Grissom walked out to the car as Sara paid for it,

Sara noticed Grissom on the phone when she walked to the car, but he had finished his conversation by the time Sara got into the car,

"Who was on the phone", Sara said as she buckled up.

"Jim, he forgot I was away, nothing important", Grissom said as he looked at the chocolate bar Sara was holding,

"Mind no **chocolate** over the seat or anywhere else on the car Sara", Grissom said glancing at Sara then back to the road,

Sara smirked and said, "I promise", and started to laugh,

Grissom started to drive off and said, "Sara you know what happened last time",

"Ok I promise Gil, I won't leave the chocolate to melt in the back seat," Sara said as she took the wrapper off the chocolate, "anyway that was Greg's fault I gave it to him",

"No you left it in the back seat on the way to a case and it melted all over the seat and blamed Greg, Greg took the blame for you, as he always does", Grissom said turning left at a junction,

Sara smiled, "So why did you make Greg clean it up and not only that the entire car", she said turning in the seat to face him,

Grissom glanced at Sara then back to the road, "Well if Greg wants to take the blame for something he didn't do then that's up to him", Grissom said smiling.

Sara laughed and said, "Poor Greg"

Sara broke off a smell piece of chocolate and lifted it to Grissom's mouth, Grissom opened his mouth and Sara put it into his mouth, Grissom smiled,

Sara took a piece herself and folded the wrapper over it and placed it on the dash board, she was looking at Grissom from the corner of her eye and could see him frown as he looked at it, then to Sara, as Grissom went to say something Sara picked it back up and sat it on her lap on top of the map, Sara laughed and Grissom shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark when they arrived at the cabin, Grissom gave Sara they key as he walked behind her, as Sara opened the door and walked in she smiled and turned to look at Grissom, "How did you do this?", Sara asked, but before Grissom could say anything Sara said, "Phone call", Grissom smiled and Sara kissed him as she walked over to the table at the far end of the room.

The table had two lit candles on it and it was all set for dinner for two, Sara could smell food and looked into the kitchen, Grissom walked over to Sara and took her in his arms, "Dinner shouldn't be to long, I will get the bags and you could run us a bath", he kissed Sara and then said, "I love it when it is just the two of us",

Sara smiled and said, "Me too",

Sara walked into the bathroom to see a huge double **bath**, as she ran the water she noticed some bubble bath and poured it into the bath, Grissom brought the bags into the cabin and put them in the bedroom, he sat on the bed and took his shoes off as Sara came into the room,

"Have you seen the size of that bath tub", she said,

Grissom laughed, "Well I did ask Tom to find out what cabin's had a large bath since we don't have one at home and the last time it was a small bath we had,", Grissom said as Sara kissed him,

Grissom and Sara had met Tom the year before when they had been to Death Valley, Tom owned the shop near to the cabin and he had told Grissom next time he was visiting to give him a call and he would have the food delivered to the cabin for there arrival. But Grissom went one further and asked Tom to arrange the table and food to be cooked.

"So it's Tom I have to thank for setting the table and preparing the food", Sara said as she unpacked her bag,

Grissom grabbed Sara's sides and pulled her close to him, "Well you could thank me for asking Tom", Grissom said as they both fell back on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had a relaxing bath together and after that they sat down at the table and Grissom served the food, Sara poured them a glass of wine; they chatted about what they wanted to do on the trip and talked a little about the lab well not about work about if they should tell the others about them living together.

"We should wait a bit longer Gil", Sara said as she drank some wine with her meal,

"I think we should tell them when we get back". Grissom said as he looked into Sara's eyes and took her hand,

Sara put her glass down and looked at him, "I thought with Ecklie being a pain you would want to keep our **romance** quiet for while longer Gil", Sara said,

Grissom put his other hand in his pocket and pulled out a box he held it tight in his hand, he looked into Sara's eyes and said,

"Well it's going to be hard to keep it quiet for ever, and with you wearing this it will be noticed by others", Grissom said as he lifted the box onto the table and opened it to reveal a ring,

Sara looked at the ring and to Grissom, smiling she said, "Well I don't think Catherine would miss this",

Grissom took the ring from the box and before he slid it on her finger he said, "I know I asked you the other day when you got stung but as I didn't have the ring, Will you marry me Sara",

Sara looked into his yes and said, "Yes",

Grissom slid the ring onto her finger and stood and they both stood up and walked to the side of the table, both looking at the ring then kissing each other,

As they broke from the kiss Sara said, "Love you Gil Grissom",

Grissom looked into Sara's eyes and said, , "We are only here for two days then we **travel **to San Francisco, I thought we could go back to where we first met", Grissom said as a tear fell from Sara's face.",

Sara put her arms around Grissom, "Oh Gil that's wonderful",

Sara and Grissom enjoyed there stay at Death Valley and then drove to San Francisco, and Grissom had another surprise for Sara, the day after they arrived in San Francisco Sara and Grissom became Mr & Mrs Grissom.

THE END


End file.
